<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obituary by LamiaHypnosia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401845">Obituary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia'>LamiaHypnosia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:10:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halcyon receives some sad news.</p>
<p>Characters react to Phineas' death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obituary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble series I initially wrote for Tumblr. Thought I'd share it here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘This is Halcyon News, your number one source for news in the colony. Today we turn our eyes to the small corporate township of Edgewater where the renowned scientist Phineas Vernon Welles is laid to rest. The skies are full of mourners waiting to pay their respects to Welles, once an outlaw turned savior of Halcyon. He is survived by his friends and team of Hope scientists. ‘</p>
<p>Parvati watches the news and somehow stumbles her way to Junlei’s office. She doesn’t say anything but Junlei knows something is wrong. “Parvati...?”<br/>
Parvati sniffs. “It’s just...Dr. Welles passed away.”<br/>
Junlei softly says ‘oh...’<br/>
They hug. Junlei sighs and kisses Parvati’s forehead letting her cry into her shoulder for the longest time. This is too much for her wildflower’s empathetic heart. She knows how much Phineas meant to the Captain.<br/>
“I never did believe he were bad as the Board said. And I met him a couple times, he was...he was a nice man. Oh Jun. The Captain must be devastated.”</p>
<p>It occurs to Junlei Felix might not know. She tells Parvati to go rest, drink some water. She has to go break the news to Felix.</p>
<p>It takes her a while but she finds Felix hiding behind stacks of cargo crates hugging his knees. “Felix?”</p>
<p>Felix turns a tear streaked face to her but says nothing. He knows. Phineas was his hero but more than that, his friend. Another of his father figures gone. Junlei hesitates. They exchange reassuring glances. She leaves him be.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hiram tells Nyoka and she pours out an expensive whiskey in tribute. Hiram bottles up his feelings as usual. People were so wrong about Phineas. And so was Hiram. He lays his head on his desk for a long time contemplating this.</p>
<p>Nyoka doesn’t really know what to do either. On the one hand she wants to console the Captain but she sucks at that, after all she couldn’t let go of her own grief for so long. She still hasn’t let go and now there’s more to add to the pile. She liked Phineas. Guy was a loon but the right kind of looney. Damn it, she’s gonna pull herself up by the bootstraps and be there for the Captain when they need her. She might even be sober. But if the Captain needs to get sloshed she’ll look after them.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> Ellie doesn’t get the news until months later. She’s busy. But she shrugs. ‘That sucks. But that’s what gettin’ old does.’ She brushes it off and resolves to stay away from all the mopey sad people. It nags at her though. She keeps thinking about her parents. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Vicar Max is told by one of his parishioners. He goes for a walk to gather his thoughts. He knows he will have to set aside his own grief for his flock as well as his friends. He doesn’t know if he has the strength. ‘In the end we were all wrong about him. He was the best thing to happen to the colony.’  Without Phineas, Max would have never met the Captain and he would be the same empty man. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Zora tells Sanjar. Sanjar ugly cries. Zora excuses herself while Celia consoles him. The Iconoclasts and the MSI troops somberly raise a glass.<br/>
-</p>
<p>Anton Crane, free of Auntie Cleo, Byzantium and his own failures stares moodily into the evening hush, glass of wine in hand and contemplates grief in death’s shadow. How fragile life is. How attached we are to our perception of a public figure. Then he remembers the Captain and how they must be mourning this loss. The good Captain who saved him in so many ways. Anton realizes he and they are the same and sheds a few tears, the first in his life. He raises his glass to the night. “Go now and rest, Dr. Welles. Your work is done.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>